ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Morrow
|Director||}} |portrayed = Alan Dale |section.fa = |first.jag = |last.jag = |first.ncis = |first.ncisla = n/a |appearance.list = show }} Thomas "Tom" Morrow was the former NCIS Director, a position he held during Ice Queen (episode) and Meltdown (episode) and also Season One and Season Two. His two and a half year term ended when in the aftermath of Special Agent Caitlin Todd's murder at the hands of rogue agent, Ari Haswari, Morrow announced to Leroy Jethro Gibbs that he had been offered the position of Deputy Secretary of the Homeland Security and had accepted it, resulting in Morrow leaving NCIS. Before resigning, Morrow gave Todd the Medal of Freedom and later revealed Gibbs's former girlfriend and partner, Jennifer Shepard was his replacement before departing from the agency for good. Biography Despite not being in all the episodes, Morrow was capable of playing politics well enough so that it could give NCIS an edge over the other agencies such as the FBI and Secret Service as seen in the Season 1 premiere episode, Yankee White (episode) where he successfully outmatched the directors of both the Secret Service and the FBI in order to ensure that NCIS still had full control of the investigation into a Navy Commander's death on Air Force One. In Seadog (episode), Morrow even convinced the Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation to give him full access to the FBI terrorist database, causing Tobias Fornell to remark that he now knows where the cowboys (NCIS) get their chutzpah. Despite this, Morrow didn't pick up any kind of fight against the CIA and even told Gibbs to back down if it concerned a CIA operative like Ari Haswari. Morrow protected his agents and even felt that he had the best people for the job, defending them at all costs as seen in "Yankee White". He even had possible personal knowledge of his agents in question and even asked Leroy Jethro Gibbs to give an eulogy at Christopher Pacci's funeral but when Gibbs refused, Morrow did it instead and Caitlin Todd was later seen saying that the Director had given a nice eulogy. He even trusted Gibbs even if he thought the Agent's theories were odds with one example being in Marine Down (episode). Morrow did not wear a wedding ring. In One Shot, One Kill (episode), Gibbs mentioned that Morrow's golf day was a Thursday and that Morrow had a mean handicap but it's possible that Gibbs was joking. Morrow was also very briefly mentioned by Gibbs in Enemies Foreign (episode) saying that he had invited Gibbs for lunch. This indicates that Thomas Morrow is still alive as of 2010. Morrow appeared in the Season 10 episode, Chasing Ghosts (episode) as a Senior Division Chief with Homeland Security and again in the episode, Revenge (episode). Relationships Leroy Jethro Gibbs Morrow and Gibbs had a close relationship with one another so much so that Gibbs even called Morrow "sir" on several occasions. Category:Americans Category:NCIS Agents Category:NCIS Directors Category:People Associated with the Major Case Response Team